


百年能否不孤独之一期一祈

by PPPPPeach



Category: Chinese Singer RPF
Genre: Adults, Endgame, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPPPPeach/pseuds/PPPPPeach
Summary: 上文为“百年能否不孤独之会者定离”。本文纯属虚构，老规矩，请勿上升正主。
Relationships: Steelo.Z/JC-T, 赵泳鑫/檀健次
Kudos: 2





	百年能否不孤独之一期一祈

**Only when the blur in their heart was completely driven off by water can their initial dreams enlightened by glories.**

**只有用水将心上的雾气淘洗干净，荣光才会照亮最初的梦想。**

一人独坐，烟灰缸里不一会儿就堆积了小半灰烬，檀健次也很快习惯了这久违的略呛口味道。那不是夜晚横店周边饭馆包间里，所有白天被媒体和粉丝吹捧的对象们，卸掉了妆发和疲倦，一起吞云吐雾，一起躲避狗仔的默契，反而更像六七年前，伴随自己偷偷摸摸蹲在演播厅外走廊角度里，有人或无人打着掩护，大口大口干掉一根烟的仓促与慌乱记忆。直到烟盒里空空如也，他才面无表情的站起来，走出两步，又停下脚步回转来，端起烟缸，把烟灰倒进厨房的垃圾桶里，简单清洗了一下，放回茶几上，这才关了客厅的灯，走回房间。

一样的床，一样的被，一样的人，只是刚才还充盈的勇气像被真空气筒完完全全抽走，只剩下纸片一样的躯壳。直到身体在床上辗转了半天，思维还在超负荷运转，他突然想到一个问题，到底是什么时候，他开始习惯于回到这张床上一个人入眠了呢？没了耳畔或轻或重的呼吸声，没了不小心翻身时的碰触和嘟囔，没了睡不着时静静盯着对方后脑勺那个可爱的小窝，有时忍不住真的去戳，再飞快收回手假装已经睡着，藏在被窝里的窃笑，也没有了先醒的一方去骚扰仍在梦中的人，对方越是气恼抓狂，自己越是开心得意的那份幼稚。这么简单的快乐，是从什么时候，被自己掐断的呢？

可能是之前几次朦胧睡着，却被小鑫上床的时候吵醒时忍不住的抱怨？还是自己醒了他还在沉沉入睡时不得不接的电话？又或者……只是自己完全记不清的某一件小事才是导火索？他的大脑好像生了锈的机床，只反抗着发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声，却一个成型的结论也吐不出来，唯一有印象的，只是他最终探试着说怕吵到他，所以想搬过来睡的时候，小鑫只是默然以对，转身走开。当天晚上，他就战战兢兢睡在了一墙之隔的这张床上，床上铺盖的床品，都是他喜欢的颜色和质地，是赵泳鑫那天出门去买的，没有叫他，自己一个人去，又一个人回来。再后来，也无非就是后来的样子，他自以为大家都接受了的样子。

孤独这事，总是一个在前头扔的，一个在后面捡，后面的疼了，累了，站住了，回头了，走远了，前头的才恍然，头顶没了月亮，身后没了影子，心里的根，枯了，死了。

脚下的冰冷和心脏被紧紧攫住的抽痛，让他像虾子一样把自己蜷了起来，梦，怎么也不来光顾呢，那里，尚且会有些光亮和温度是不是？可是，没有梦呢，有的只是无尽黑暗的甬道，唯一的支撑，是虚弱着，却又坚韧着的，过往光阴凝成的小路，任他寸寸踩踏，步步陷落，却还是耗尽全身气力舍身碎裂般延展臂膀，哪怕能让他再向前一步，也好；与之相对，前后左右，似乎有千百个声音同时呼号，又似乎有千百只手臂，试图抓住他，把他拖进虚妄的深渊。

檀健次猛地坐了起来，手脚冰冷，额上却沁了一层细密的汗，他把枕头叠起来靠坐着，已是睡意全无，干脆伸手从枕头下把手机掏了出来，抛开别的，先看了尧尧给他的留言。话不长，大概只是挂心他是否成功安抚了老赵的情绪，把事情顺利解决了，此外还顺嘴说了一句，他们走的时候，虽然很晚了，可音乐厅大门外还有粉丝在等，看见车里只有他们三个人，还好奇另两位哪去了。檀健次一时不知如何做答，盯着对话界面看了会儿，直接关上了。工作室要连夜处理物料，之前也给他留了言，他看了看半成品，提了两句自己的意见，正想趁着有精神再说点别的，忽然听见走廊里传来细碎的脚步声，过一会儿，是刻意放轻的关门声。那边认真回答了他的问题，可他却已经心不在焉，说不下去了。匆匆搪塞几句，他攥着手机跳下地，鞋也没穿，在床前来回踱着，各种举棋不定，最终，还是咬了咬牙，披衣迈腿出了屋，先是在洗手间里盘桓了好一会儿，出来后，脚步有些虚浮，悄没声推开了赵泳鑫的房门。

这次台灯倒是开着的，赵泳鑫明显也还醒着，可仍是没注意到身后的动静。檀健次干脆也不打招呼了，把手机塞到一侧枕下，掀开被子一角悄悄躺了进去，见对方仍是一点反应没有，他又朝里蹭了蹭，勾起头打量，这才发现，原来赵泳鑫微闭双眼，还戴着耳机，怪不得一声不吭。他犹豫再三，伸出手在赵泳鑫肩上轻推了一把。赵泳鑫浑身一颤，立刻翻过身，胳臂半支在枕上，看见是他，眼神从下意识的锋利，到疑惑，然后化成了雁过长空后云朵的追思和惘然，慢慢躺倒在他身边，轻声问：

\- 怎么还不睡？

\- 睡不着……

\- 最近又睡不好？又吃药了？

\- 没有……

\- 那到底……？

赵泳鑫若有所思收了口，盯着他看，见他不再追问，檀健次反而心虚起来，半天才憋出一句：

\- 那什么……被子不暖和，还有，床单好像也……有点潮，是不是没完全干就给我铺上了？

\- 放屁，咱俩被子一模一样的好吗？床单被罩也是前天趁着有太阳晒的，我出门前才亲手——

话说到一半，赵咏鑫顿住了，他好像意识到了什么，冷哼一声，半是警告半是哂然，瞪了檀健次一眼，摁了摁耳机，翻过身不答理他了。

檀健次有点脸红，可见他到底没拉下脸轰人，安生了没一会儿，又觍着脸捅了捅他背：

\- 喂，听什么呢？挨自己家还戴什么耳机呀？

\- 废话，要是我自己当然用不着了，你不是刚还说睡不着吗？

\- 反正现在你不也没睡呢吗，外放吧，没准我听着听着就困了呢？诶，别装听不见，跟你说话呢。

赵泳鑫原想晾一晾他，可架不住这人一反常态的唠叨，只好把耳机摘了。声音一放出来，檀健次先是“咦”了一声：

\- 你不是平时不怎么听中文歌吗？怎么……？哦，是小豪……

音乐声不大，却铺天盖地，压过了他的疑惑，和越来越低的呼吸声——

……

_就算全世界把我抛弃_

_可不可以将我抱紧_

_不需要任何言语_

_就静静地陪我在这里_

_就算全世界把我抛弃_

_可不可以将我抱紧_

_别再说任何言语_

_就这一次陪我在这里_

_我知道我的方式或许让你为难_

_我知道丢了你 我就丢了爱呀_

_你才会说 你太累了_

_还是做朋友吧 都别再给彼此负担_

_可为什么你牵他的手那么简单_

_为什么你看我眼神都不自然_

_擦肩而过 你的冷漠_

_好像我们之间的话题 就只剩沉默_

……

从一半才开始外放的歌，不过两三分钟，就换成了慵懒的bosanova女中音，可檀健次却再也听不进去了。他知道小豪是赵泳鑫音乐上的知己，生活中的好友，甚至兄长，为人爽快又有趣，那些，都是很好的，可是，那些，也都是自己缺少的呢，所以，那些好，那些别人眼里的甜，全都变成了自己嘴里的苦涩，和，远远说不上光明正大的，难以启齿的一点点酸。他只能安慰自己，都说人是缺什么想什么，大概被自己当成依靠的赵泳鑫，谨慎又琐细的赵泳鑫，实际上也需要一个像小豪那样的人，可以在累的时候靠一靠，可以在心烦时，被人用更开阔阳光的态度去影响、开解吧。

这首歌，他之前从没听过，却也感触，果然是耀，哪怕事关感情，也没有流俗于悲戚或声讨，只是，那种潇洒，如果是对赵泳鑫，他学不来……他说不出太多感想了，只能任某句歌词，反反复复，从耳膜一再侵入，盘旋又牢牢附着，大脑全部空间都被这几个方块字占据，又聚氨酯泡沫一样膨胀再膨胀：

\- 我知道丢了你，我就丢了爱啊……

看他陷在枕头里，垂头不语，赵泳鑫以为他迷糊着要睡，往后腾了腾，轻轻回身把播放器关上了。手还伸在外面，空气微凉，后背却倏地贴上了一层溽热，还伴着一声萦回的低叹。瞬间，被烈火席卷熬干了理智般浑沌，却又仿佛连手心里微黏细汗的轮廓，都清晰得如同被激光一针一针铭刻在肌肤上。赵泳鑫身还没转过去，已然猛然从被子里一把按住了靠自己越来越近的腿，声音与方才的温和大相径庭，满满皆是色厉内荏：

\- 健次，别闹了！

没有狡黠辩解，只有固执靠近，近到肩胛骨下方，蜂鸟振翅似的睫毛翕动带来的麻痒，把赵泳鑫逼得深深吸了一口冷气。放在膝头的手，原本是想更粗暴的推拒，可与指尖相抵的力量，和它所传达出的坚定意志，甚至，还有那曾经如此熟悉的小腿上微卷体毛，乖张又猖狂，荆棘疯长般让他手足无措。他隐隐了然檀健次的想法，却又生出畏惧，只为不知不觉间，他发现自己的手掌，已经从强制按压变成了温存覆盖……

屏息片刻，他拍了拍箍在自己腰上的手臂，让语气尽量自然平和：

\- 多多，放开我，咱好好的成吗？

手指好像动了动，可也只是动了动而已。赵泳鑫狠下心硬攥着他的手从自己身上拿起来，刚平躺过来，那只手臂又捆仙绳一样缠绕了上来：

\- 我就想和你说说话，你别躲着我……

听得出那话里的求恳之意，赵泳鑫一只手枕在头下，任他揽着腰不动了，檀健次一边梳理繁复的心绪，一边慢慢组织语言：

\- 小鑫，很多事，我不敢说自己有天分，可只要别人能做到的，哪怕付出几倍的努力，我也会尽自己全力，让所有人眼中看到的，都是一个最好的我，不管是舞者、歌手，还是演员，都是这样。以前咱们虽然多多少少也演过些戏，可除了“秘岸”，基本上都是玩票的性质，要是提“演技”这两个字，我自己都觉得不大好意思，所以，人家二十出头能崭露头角，我都二十六七了，才算将将入行，起步已经比别人晚太多了。能一上来就有一部重头戏可演，还能和尧尧一起演对手戏，省了好多磨合的功夫，也算是这些年来最幸运的一件事了。刚才你说起这个圈子里明面上或私底下的规则，其实对你来说，就像站在岸边往水里看，大概能瞄出个形状，但到底里面有多深、多浑、哪些能碰，哪些不敢沾，哪儿是水草，哪儿是淤泥，到多深就不敢再往下游了，真的只有水里泡着的人才最明晰。我可能这方面说不上特别敏锐，但这一年多耳濡目染，哪怕没全盘接触到，至少也见过七七八八。我承认，确实有很多事跟路人以为的不一样，一般跟人我都觉得挺张不开嘴的，是你的话，我尤其不愿意细说。不是刻意隐瞒，只是……我不想提起那些事让你觉得脏，觉得恶心。为了让自己更有本事，更有说话的余地，我拼命跟人学，也拼命压榨自己，难道是为了有一天，连最亲近的人都怀疑我吗？其实我猜，有些话你还没说透是不是？嗐，你这人呐，算了，今儿我干脆替你挑明了吧，你是不是怕我说什么话做什么事不谨慎，让人抓着小辫子，但凡有点风浪就被折腾出来一次，不但影响我自己，也让咱们团跟着受连累？如果你真是担心这个，眼瞅着这也小两年了，我到底做得怎么样，变了没有，骨子里是什么样的人，要是连你都说一句不清楚，我还能指望谁去？你这么想，是不是太伤人了……

赵泳鑫久久没有出声，檀健次抬起头，看他逆着光的侧脸隐匿在阴影里，没有多余的表情，呼吸声甚至比平时更迟缓，好像沉沉潜入海底的抹香鲸，同时凝固了时光和洋流纵横：

\- 喂~

檀健次想要的可不是这个反应，他皱起眉，戳了戳赵泳鑫的肋骨：

\- 说句话呀，我说了那么多，您好歹给个反应行不行？吱一声？

赵泳鑫下意识侧过身子缩了一下，他把那只手攥住，从手掌，抚到指尖，声音轻得秋风吹过树梢，最后一篷倔强的叶，不得不离开枝头的无奈簌簌：

\- 你让我说什么呀……健次，到今天，你还是自以为什么都懂了吗？对，你说的，都没错，但凡MIC这三个字还存在一天，作为你的队友，我不能说没有过那种担忧，可那不是只针对你，咱们五个谁头上都戴着紧箍咒呢，哪怕是我自己，不也一样要时时警醒着吗？我对你的担心，哪是单单为了那些呀……你想过没有，但凡做演员的，只要入了这行，都想力争上游，可越是红得发紫，越要戴着面具，没日没夜活在套子里。受了委屈挤兑，想哭的时候不能痛痛快快地哭，甚至还要假装不在意地赔着笑脸儿，相反，遇到开心事了，也不能再不顾形象地放肆大笑；在公共场合，哪怕一句无意的话，或者随手点根烟，都要眼观六路耳听八方，生怕被有心人听到看到兴风作浪；和圈里人相处，既要听得懂言外之意，又要学会用同样的八面玲珑来应对，每说一句话，恨不得都要动八百六十个心眼子，应酬吃个饭，比打一场仗还要熬心费力。不，你看，那绝不是单纯的担心，也不仅仅是队友之间的挂念，是一个活生生的人，对他心里万分看重的另一个人，时时处处揪着的一颗心。都说有舍才有得，可有些，我能舍，有些，不能。舍不得那个人夏拍冬戏冬拍夏戏天天连轴转吃苦受累，舍不得他憋屈想哭的时候没人插科打诨哄他开心，舍不得他每次copy着别人写好的文案言不由衷，舍不得他一天一天站得高飞得远却活得越发不像自己，更舍不得……也许他有一天终于能满身荣耀，身边却再也没有了能真心为他感到高兴，可以大大方方，哪怕在镁光灯下、银幕前所有世人的注视里，也敢紧紧抱着他，在他耳边跟他说一声“健次，你是最棒的”那个人……

他顿了顿，声音越发杳杳：

\- 现在，你总知道——唉，算了，说这些干嘛呀……好了，看看都几点了，今儿就睡这儿吧，别总折腾，我关灯了。

**Only intimacy can solve the bother of love.**

**爱情的苦恼只有在床上才能解决。**

他把檀健次的手拿到一边，半坐起来把灯关了，还没躺稳当，忽然轻掩在身上的被子被人无礼翻到一旁。火热的躯体，挟着风，挟着隐隐风雷，像从九霄冲撞而来，他下意识躲闪，半边身子被重重压住，两个人拉扯着滚倒，突然间的上下翻覆，把床垫压得吱嘎摇晃。

\- 你——

只来得及脱口迸出一个字，声音戛然而止。薄荷的味道侵入得那么无畏悍然，可搅动的波澜，又起伏包裹得如此缱绻，仿佛时光中突然遭遇的宇宙裂罅，又好像长鲸直面百川，把他所有不期生出的骇然和抵抗都吸摄一空。

接下来，像一场WWE的近身搏斗，压制与反制，每个人都以为自己拿到的才是正确的剧本，只有自己才有控制力让事件的进程找到正确的出口，却没意识到，每一次肢体摩擦与骨骼碰撞所产生的功，都把螺旋道钉震荡得跳脱欲出，怂恿着，让疾行中的列车偏离正常轨道，懵懵懂懂，雀跃欢叫，冲向悖逆着蓬勃的春天，或无人能够生还的异世界。

距离完全失控只有一线之隔，赵泳鑫终于凭借身体的优势把檀健次牢牢压在了自己身下，双腿绞结，额头抵在右肩上，看似亲密的拥抱，却不是为了攻城掠地，只是控制，完完全全的控制。他手上有汗，发际也有汗，沿着锁骨斜斜下行的曲线，静谧流淌到胸骨微微凹陷的小坑里，荡漾无声，却强大到能把粗重而艰涩的喘息全然抹煞，他的声音如急流迎头拍击河中巨石般落败得急遽而糜碎：

\- 够了！瞎折腾什么，还没完没了是吧？之前说过什么都忘了你——

\- 我后悔了，不行吗？！

好容易挣开的双手，托起胸前的下颌，强迫拉着他和自己对视，理直气壮地重复：

\- 我后悔了！中国话，听不懂是怎么的？

赵泳鑫一脸不可置信，气得发笑，气得喘噎，可气着气着，却又泄了气，捆绑一样的束缚也松懈了，他抬起手，像拍BASS的头一样，不甚温存地拍了拍另一个BASS的脸：

\- 你还有理了你，这是能开玩笑的事吗？隔三差五想出一出是一出，吃饱了撑的，逗谁呐？

檀健次晃着头，奋力摆脱他的手掌：

\- 我本来就没开玩笑，那次还不是因为……本来就拌两句嘴的破事，你就直眉瞪眼，说什么不要更好你又不缺……

赵泳鑫摁着他的头，不让他乱动，淡淡地说：

\- 不知道我为什么说那个话？跟我装大瓣儿蒜你还嫩点儿。别以为我不在你身边儿就什么都不知道了，你要是真觉得哪个姑娘顺眼，想跟人家奔着结婚正经处，我保证痛痛快快一拍两散不拦你，可犯不上狐狸偷偷摸摸过冰河似的出溜一步再往回缩两步，不行了再拿我顶缸？我可担不起那个祸国殃民耽误你的罪名，所以我才说，你身边有人愿意跟你为爱鼓掌，我大约也不至于就缺那胸脯四两，我说错了吗？

檀健次噎了一下，脸色不太好看，声音也沉下来：

\- 我的事，早完了，可你，倒是真不缺，要大有大要小有小，光挑拣我算什么本事，你不是也好那什么蜜桃——

被突然伸出的两个指头捏出嘴，刚要支起上身抗议，肩上那突如其来，又久别重逢的吮痛让他重又栽倒，痛感很轻，只是引人遐想，像是雨后湿洳多刺的爬藤蜿蜒而上，欲望饥渴着，贪婪着，打着寒战，一寸寸从蛰伏中苏醒，让他的手，向上，又向上，覆在停留在自己面颊的手上，抓紧，仰起头，喉咙里破土而出的压抑，仿佛拥有了生命，像收藏家标本盒里蝴蝶的翅膀，震颤着，吹弄成雪一般的粉末，洋洋洒洒，霰一样把两个人都笼罩其间。然后，仿佛慢动作般，他眨了眨眼，攥起赵泳鑫的一根手指，描摹着，含进了嘴里……

专心亲吻的人倒吸一口冷气支起身，想把手指抽出来，却被乍然用力的吸吮捉弄得闷哼一声，重新趴倒，紧接着，压力突然消减，可随即指尖又被叼住。迷离惝恍的声音，濡沫湿漉的舌尖，说不清哪一个更让人神魂缭乱：

\- 赵泳……你，不想我吗？

九指恶魔吹着笛子，撒旦化成巨蛇托着苹果，湿婆扭腰拍响了创世之鼓，天女不意褪了半片衣衫，他们吹奏着、吟唱着、舞蹈着、引诱着，从书里，从远古，从异域，从天上齐齐奔来，连连嬉闹，轮番把那最后寸许遮羞布一样的理智掌中亵玩后揉成了齑粉。此时此刻，洁癖二字只配囫囵被塞进碎木机，看健次得意挑眉，赵泳鑫干脆顺水推舟，不退反进的指节，屈伸着，从舌尖一路拨弄到舌根，不顾对方瞪眼“唔唔“抗议，又捏着他的下巴一口咬在唇角上，留下一个新月样的印痕，这才喘吁吁抬起头，把手抽出来，滑到他的胁下，狠狠捏了一把：

\- 檀兮尔，你个妖精！

正用手背擦嘴的人听到这个称呼，笑得咳出了声：

\- 亏你跑得快，不然手指头给你咬断喽。

赵泳鑫“切“了一声，大拇指重新抚上他的嘴唇，加重摁了摁，不以为意地说：

\- 来呀，咬一个试试。

\- 呸，你还来劲了！

被他真个张嘴咬了一口，赵泳鑫笑着骂了一句，刚要反应，身下却已不经意间被人偷摸暗度了陈仓，还半轻不重捏了一把。

\- 嘶，祖宗，轻点儿，这可是能要人命的事。

\- 那你别压着我了，沉，下去。

咕哝一声，两人换成了面对面对躺，额上的发，相互打着招呼纠缠彼此，一个人的手，环在另一个人背上，有一搭没一搭的来回抚摩，偶尔发出两声急喘，然后微微探头过去在眼皮上一吻，像是奖赏，又或者是再度邀约的暗示。不经意间，两个人之间的距离已是越来越近，近到手上动作都闪转腾挪不开，健次轻推了他一把，反被紧紧搂住。他撒开了手，绕到赵泳鑫腿后，悄悄把指缝间一点黏腻蹭了上去，又恶作剧般刮了刮他腰间的软肉，半开玩笑地说：

\- 不舒服，还是……这就不行了？

赵泳鑫理都没理他的挑衅，手几次心猿意马顺着曲线滑下去，又顿住收了回来，语气也比以往都要忍耐几分，甚至有些优柔：

\- 你可想好了，不会再出尔反尔了吧？咱也不是十七八的孩子了，不是非指着这个才把一个人搁在心里头，你要是——

\- 赵泳鑫，我说，你可真是我见过的，最啰嗦，最烦人，最闹心，最……唉……

他翻了个身，赌气抓起赵泳鑫的手，贴在自己脊骨下方任它下滑，半途犹豫着收回了自己的手，想说什么，偏又不好张嘴，只是蹭着朝他贴了贴。像天虫生下来就知道要咬破蚕茧才能活下去，到达终点的手，不过停留了片刻，指尖微动，也就了然了他的用意，赵泳鑫心里波澜翻覆，却又忍不住犯欠，在檀健次耳边轻轻调笑了一句：

\- 蓄谋已久，嗯？

看他耳廓泛起粉红，也知道再说下去就着实过分了，诉说歉意般从背后狠狠抱了他一下，然后起身坐到床边，也懒得开灯，就着明晦不定一点点光亮，拉开下面抽屉一通乱摸。如若此时拉开窗帘，会看见天边高远之处，流云或散或聚，圆月似满非满，好像人间冷暖，在它眼中纤毫毕现，却又从不在意，连声感叹，也欠奉。

赵泳鑫拍了拍自己身后，轻声说：

\- 过来。

把被子团团裹在身上的人，蚯蚓一样朝着他缓慢蠕动，然后豁开一角，黑洞般把他也一口吞噬了进去。厚厚的阻隔，只能过滤出失真的只言片语：

\- ……行吗？

\- 嗯……

\- 凉？

\- 凑合。

\- 等……别……抬一下。

\- ……累……屁事怎么那么多……

\- 废话……你要是……受罪活该……

\- 嘶，要死啊，你轻点儿！

只一句清晰可辨，可转瞬，轻微地拍打声，谑笑声，又交织着盖过了后面的话：

\- ……跟我较劲的精神头儿，留着……

\- 滚……不怕累就……你个混……

声音渐渐含糊低徊，只有窸窸窣窣被褥与肌体之间的摩擦，伴着短暂停顿后床垫越来越明显的震颤波动，半推半就的单边阳谋终于循序渐进，演化成了心照不宣的民意相合。

没过多一会儿，被子忽然一掀，赵泳鑫蓬乱的后脑勺先露了出来，他捋了一把额头的汗，碎碎抱怨：

\- 不行，太热了太热了，你受得了我可受不了，咱先落落汗行吗？灯都没开，你还嫌亮啊，再说了，你是那动不动害臊的人？

低低的嘟哝从身下传来：

\- 干嘛呀，不就是偶尔情趣一下吗，还能真把你憋死啊？

\- 呦，想要情趣？成，这可是你说的。厕所有蜡，厨房有酒，绳儿……等我想想，应该也有，想要哪个？你选，我全力奉陪。来呀，咱走着~

看他屈膝挺腰，作势要抱着人起身，搭在肩后的手指先是紧张地一下搂住了他的脖子，反应过来他只是玩笑，攥起拳半轻不重捶打了一下：

\- 谁跟你整这个，神经病！

\- 又动手，嗯？

\- 你这个人吧，不讲理不说，还不让——

被子下明显提升的功率愈发生出沸热，把剩下小半句怨念一股脑熨成了潮湿的水蒸汽，哼唧着一头扑在了赵泳鑫潮乎乎的颈下，手也从背上滑到了腰间，说不清用力握紧是要推他远离，还是助他融入得更为深至。稍后，一只手，从自己腰后揪回另一只手，摊开，十指交叉，平展着压在床沿上，任指节用力到发白，任手肘挣扎到变形，始终不为所动。

其实公平点说，今天的赵泳鑫比往日还要温柔克制少许，可温柔，有时亦是残酷。允许休憩却不告知终点的旅程，从第一声汽笛鸣响，就再也无法回头。为了抵抗而修筑得越来越漫长的马其诺防线，貌似坚不可摧，但只要遭遇包抄，就摧枯拉朽般惊慌溃败，无路可逃，须臾失守。顺从亦或不屈，温存或者抗拒，无论如何奋起，仍是被洪流裹挟，四面八方，声声楚歌，无可幸免。

躯体明明还是那具躯体，肌肉仍是饱满，腰肢仍是坚韧，不像女人，是的，他不是女人，可那烈焰一样红火的欢喜，再怎么克制仍呼之欲出的直白热念，享受就赞颂，不爽就驳回的坦率，不管经历过多少次，每拉开新的一幕，都会让赵泳鑫觉得新奇，忍不住跃跃欲试着寻觅与攀登。更遑论，当身下的人不由自主陷入迷乱时，硬朗都化了柔软，哪怕嘴巴紧绷，一声不出，可眼角之端，眉梢之畔，仍似桃花蘸水，只要望上一眼，就忍不住想与他相偕逶迤醉去。可是，还不想这么快就醉倒啊……

赵泳鑫抬起上身，托了托檀健次的腰，后者睁开眼，满脸迷蒙，赵泳鑫没说话，作了个手势，檀健次皱了皱眉，好像在思索，感觉到他要退出去，一把拉住了他的胳膊：

\- 等等。

赵泳鑫停下了：

\- 要是不想动了，就这样吧。

\- 不是，你别出去，省得一会儿再……

他闭了嘴，活动了一下有些麻木的腿，并拢在一起，向一侧翻去，两个人笨拙地相互配合着，磕绊着，喘息着，吐槽着，毒舌着，最后笑出了声，差点前功尽弃。

檀健次支着肘回头抱怨：

\- 你也太僵了，怪不得学舞费劲。

\- 硬不好？

\- ……僵！你什么耳朵，我是说僵，谁说……硬了！

赵泳鑫嗤嗤笑，一手搂紧他的腰，死死箍住，另一只手缓缓向下，娆绕轻握：

\- 当然了，我确实，没有会跳舞的兮尔软呀……又软，又可爱……

\- ……

仿佛能听到牙床“咯咯”的摩擦声，赵泳鑫知错就改，飞快俯身叼住了他的耳垂吮了吮，温柔讨好着每个自己掌控下的环节：

\- 我错了我错了，可爱，但是不软，茁壮，很茁壮……越来越……茁壮，很快就能长成大树了，对不对？

\- ……长了这张嘴，你是怎么安生活到现在的，我就纳闷了……

吵闹着，又静下去，大约是两个人心里都存了补偿对方的念头——不管初衷和目的分别是什么——他们不约而同收起所有锐利尖刺，只给温暖，只给怀抱，只给包容与承载。像云雀冲天而起，勇敢着，鸣叫着，俯瞰人世山川，哪怕力竭，也不惧怕，因为知道身后总会有另一双臂膀，环绕他，保护他，哪怕跌落凡尘，哪怕剐过林梢，哪怕堕于地心，哪怕……伤痕累累，体无完肤，所有感知，哪怕窒息呼号，都极致，都酣畅淋漓，都未曾从其他人身上得到过，是的，其他，任何人。

往常这时候，檀健次总是不大喜欢出声的，太甜蜜的话，他不擅长，太轻飘的话，又觉得没意义，可今天，他的嘴里始终盛放着同一个音节，小鑫、小鑫、小鑫……每次念及这个称谓，是怀恋往昔，想强留住的青春，也是告白，不管你走到哪里，不管我飞向何方，不管你是别人的老赵还是什么，你只是我的小鑫，是没人可以穿越回过去，能与我争夺的星点执念。所以，就把自己交托出去吧，让他满足，让他快慰，让他迅猛，让他和缓，让他抱紧，让他融入，让他始终是自己的一部分，让他在自己的身体和灵魂里，扎根永驻。

赵泳鑫从不知道，自己的名字，可以这样动听，这样让他欣喜，又濒临哭泣，也许是自发，或者是应和，好像急不可耐，又似乎可以掌控洪潮，一直蔓延流淌到世纪尽头。汗流到搏动的背上，又一滴滴滑落在床上，如沙砾般粗糙的冲动和欲望，在黑暗中，在血红里，在每个关节韧带之间弹拨翩跹，让人神思无主，只想疾驰，只要闪烁，只盼爆炸。恍惚间，急促又微弱地声音在耳边响起，把他拉回了现实世界：

\- 小鑫……你松开，松开，你别……我难受……

他稍稍放慢了节奏，恶魔般蛊惑：

\- 来，跟哥哥说句好听的，快！

沉默了一会儿，直到蜷缩着又被强制展开，才慢慢传出几个字，像乞求又像叹息：

\- ……你，要对我好点儿啊。

赵泳鑫顿了一下，8核处理器配上32G内存的大脑都没反应过来：

\- 这是好听的？你刚才让被子蒙缺氧了？

他没好气地吐出两句，全力把已经软烂成一滩的人拉向自己，惩治般地退出，又凶猛地突进，无限制地挤压和冲撞，直至雨零星乱，相触的每个器官都浑然不能自已，床单被脚趾用力纠结出细碎的褶皱，脸深埋进自己的双臂之间，却掩不住一个又一个音节，从齿间此起彼伏溢出，跳动错乱。海绵里的水即将消失殆尽，每个孔眼里不具名的苦恼难抑统统曝于阳光下，它们的称谓，每个，此时都唤作缠绵：

\- ……对我好点儿，小鑫，我从没想过……有一天你会离开我，不再看我，甚至……忘了我，从没想过……为什么……为什么呀……明明比起那些人，我更在意、舍不得你，也更……爱你……

爱这个字，在他们之间并非禁语，反之，玩笑着飘在聊天记录里的，或者有目的说给什么人听的，又何止百千次，可二人独处尚算温馨时，甚至同样做着这种事，最无力设防的那个瞬间，任他百般疼着、护着、哄着、迫着，几经追问，檀健次却似仍可留一线清明，委婉回避得多，直面应承得少。又不是不会读气氛的笨人，渐渐，不管什么场合，赵泳鑫也都再不问了。在他的理解中，喜欢与迷恋，可能是春心萌动，也可以是习惯使然，可纯正的爱，却是奢侈品，如果无法承担，或者仍欠珍重，那就放在心里，等它要么生长成实体，要么如露如电，消散一空，真正做数的，唯有时光屈膝，心甘情愿留下带画押的口供。

而今天，这一刻，只是模糊的，呓语般述说出的一个“爱”字，对赵泳鑫来说，却不啻于一座死火山，完全不符合任何科学或常理，突然轰隆隆苏醒，可熔岩滚滚肆虐万里，烤干的仍只是自己的五脏六腑，最后能从嘴里吐出来的，只剩下青烟般的一缕叹息：

\- 如果，没那么爱你，是不是更好……

心里构架过那么多，可敢于说出口的，却仍是寥寥无几。他同样，没想过要离开呀……也许，当那一天来临的时候，那个人只是不知道该用什么样的身份，再看着你、记得你，但只要那句谶语还没应验，他就仍是你的骑士。

懂吗，懂吗，只要你一牵念，他就折腰。

他默默松开手，把脸埋进檀健次汗湿的蝴蝶骨之间，蜡烛燃烬前越发狂野跃动，随着最后一声嘶哑拓进骨髓的鲜明痛楚，两台早已过载的引擎，随着机油漏尽，同步着，熄了火。

几分钟过去了，心还在狂跳，太阳穴也在狂跳，可身体却已都是非暴力不合作状态。被沉沉压住，丝毫动弹不得的檀健次只能耸了耸唯一露在外面的肩，嘴里含含糊糊，不满地哼唧了一声，赵泳鑫逗弄地亲了亲他的乱发，翻身滚到一边，顾不上收拾残局，手还眷恋地搭在他的背上，一点一点摩挲着脊骨，轻声问：

\- 累不累？

\- 嗯。

\- 这下困了？

\- 嗯。

\- 难受吗？

听到这个问题，檀健次神智突然恢复了小半清明，他勉强侧过头，瞥了一眼：

\- ……没有，别问了，就你，再问又该18禁了。

赵泳鑫被他逗笑，果然不再问了，又坐了一会儿，自己下地去了卫生间，再回来时，看见檀健次睡到了自己这边，还拿被蒙了头，推了推，人死乞白赖不动。赵泳鑫有点担心，伸手使劲把被掀开，捏着他的下巴朝自己拧过来：

\- 你怎么又蒙着？也不怕憋气。干嘛跑我这头来了？

不知是热的还是怎么的，檀健次颧骨上有一团淡淡的红晕，期期艾艾地说道：

\- 那边，好像，弄湿了一块儿……

赵泳鑫无语地盯着他看了一会儿，从床头柜盒里抽了一叠纸巾出来：

\- 懒死你算，知道难受就不知道擦擦？还等着我？

说归说，到底还是他去把床单上的湿痕凑合擦了个半干，然后自己躺在了这边。

\- 小鑫，我——

\- 干嘛，刚才还没叫够啊？

\- ……没事了！睡觉！

冬日的光总是无精打采的惨淡，哪怕就是午后，也没能把熟睡的人唤醒。赵泳鑫睁开眼的时候，窗帘还拉着，身边空空如也的床，让他怀疑自己是不是做了一场迷梦，他把手机拿过来看了看，下午三点多了，果然，哪怕是再长的梦，也该醒了……好像感知到了他的茫然若失，一个声音凭空冒了出来：

\- 醒啦？现在起吗？

檀健次在门口探了探头，看他挣着坐起身才走了进来。见他一身穿得齐齐整整，赵泳鑫觉得有点口干，他低下头咽了口吐沫，分外想抽一根隔了夜的事儿后烟，听见自己不太自然的声音干干巴巴地响起：

\- 这就……要走了吗？

没正面回答他的问题，檀健次走到他身边坐下了，往下抻了抻他的被子：

\- 猪，快起来！我看冰箱里除了啤酒，连鸡蛋都没有了，您真是大爷，一顿饭都不自己做是吧。我都写好要买什么了，咱们去超市吧，你开车，我懒了。

\- 健次，你不用为了——

\- 我那边好久没住人了，得找人好好收拾收拾，年底家家都扫除，连保洁阿姨都不好找，单子都排到下个月初了，这几天我先把这边的东西整理好，等那边都OK了再搬，你看方便吗？

\- ……

\- 好啦，别磨蹭了，快穿衣服。早点买完今天就可以在家做晚饭了，我可不想赶上晚高峰。

他说完转身利落站起来就往门口走，身后忽然传来一声轻于鸿毛，却又雷霆万钧的话：

\- ……檀健次，我也爱你。

后记：

**At that moment, the isolated lovers were fleeing to a vessel against the trend of the times.**

**这时，一对与世隔绝的情人，正驾着一叶扁舟，逆时代潮流而行。**

一天后，下午。

檀健次霸占了长沙发，趴在上面刷手机，赵泳鑫甩着手上的水从厕所出来，托着腮支在沙发背儿上低头打量：

\- 玩什么呢？

\- 没玩，那天不是跟你说了吗，“原来”不能老那么晾着啊，放了张我的剧照，正想回什么呢。妈呀，您可算出来了，再慢点我可要憋炸了。

檀健次“噌”一声从沙发上跳下地，犹豫了一下，把手机扔在沙发上，踩上拖鞋就奔了厕所，如果他长了后眼，就会看见，两根指头，夹着还没来得及进入待机状态的手机，诡异地滑出了镜头范围……

五分钟后，檀健次从厕所出来，看见赵泳鑫盘腿坐在单人沙发上，看见他出来，笑得像仲夏的草甸子，开满了饱胀到要裂开的花：

\- 那个，健次，晚上咱出去吃吧，老让你做太辛苦了，你有什么想吃的没？要不，我陪你去吃螺蛳粉？你挑地儿。

\- ……你又不是你了？上次谁说的大冬天吃螺蛳粉回来从里到外一身儿全都得洗来着？等会儿，你这无事献殷勤的架势，我看着可眼熟……说吧，你又干什么了？

\- 啧啧，瞧你这话说的，我就不能陪你吃顿你爱吃的？臭也是跟你臭到一块儿去，只要不是熏着别人，咱俩谁还嫌谁啊。

檀健次坐回沙发上，满腹狐疑，看了他两眼，没抻茬儿，拿起手机，刚扫了两眼，被热油烫了似的把手机扔到了一边，一个箭步冲上去，单膝跪在沙发沿儿上，掐着赵泳鑫的肩膀差点把他推了个倒仰：

\- 赵泳鑫！你抽的什么疯？！要是光点个赞我就不说啥了，你还回！回就回吧，可你看看，那是人话吗，谁没事说自己……那个啊！我、我真是服气，你他妈——

他舌头打结似地骂不下去了，只能不解气地又搡了赵泳鑫一把，耷拉着头，脸冲里躺回了沙发上，不说话了。

赵泳鑫有点心虚，咳嗽着自己抚胸顺了半天气，探头看他一动不动，揉了揉鼻子，悄悄地坐到他腿边，伸手碰了碰他：

\- 哎，别生气啊，是我不好，我手欠，快删了吧，趁着还没发多一会儿。

\- 晚啦，该看见的都看见了，不该看见的，估计也看见了……

\- 那，这样，我教你哈，你就说，跟朋友玩真心话大冒险呢，输了，没辙，被人要求发的，总归得有个好态度嘛，解释这种事，有总比没有强吧。

檀健次萎靡不振，懒懒地说：

\- 得了吧，哪怕我无中生“友”，就冲这话，这口头语儿，是个人就知道除了你，绝不能是别人……

不知为什么，明明是抱怨的话，可话里的含义反而取悦了赵泳鑫。他也躺下，从后面伸手把檀健次抱住了。沙发不小，可两个大男人挤着也舒服不到哪儿去，檀健次下意识往里挪了挪，给他多腾出点儿地方。

\- 不生气了成不成？要不就跟刚才似的，冲我嚷嚷也行，别把火憋在心里。

檀健次哼了两声，没答话。

\- 拿来给我，我帮你删了，以后你不让，我绝不碰你手机了，我保证，这下不气了吧？

\- 行啦，删什么删，此地无银三百两的，别废话了，我糊弄过去了，以后你给我小心点！

\- 是是，我错了，坚决承认错误。那……螺蛳粉还吃不吃了？

\- 吃啊，为什么不吃，不光要吃，还要吃得你从里臭到外！

\- 傻样儿……

挤挤挨挨之间，檀健次的T恤卷了上去，露出一角肌肤，方才闯祸的手，缓慢游走了进去，顺着腰际，慢慢向下，腿也屈起来，把他抵在了自己身前。

\- 还难受吗？

手机掉进了沙发缝里，檀健次上上下下左支右绌，气急败坏：

\- 早告诉你了，没事没事没事，你到底——

\- 你要是怕我担心，骗我怎么办，我总得自己亲眼看看才放心。

\- 赵泳鑫！大白天的，想什么呢？！

几分钟后——

\- ……赵泳……鑫……大白天的……嗯……别……别在这儿……

晚上的螺蛳粉，当然，没有吃成。

檀健次，我的2017，就要过去了，不管是黑白灰，还是彩色，有那么多、那么多，还是关于你呀……

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 会者定离，一期一祈，通常是连用的。一期一祈，也称一期一会，取难得一面、世当珍惜之意。  
> 九指恶魔吹着笛子，来自横沟正史的《恶魔吹着笛子来》，主角就是漫画里金田一他爷爷。


End file.
